Girlfriend
by lovelesshipster
Summary: Cause she's like so whatever, you could do so much better. I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talking about. AU. One-shot.


**Hey guys! i tried to finish this one-shot fast, but i kept getting distracted with other things. I think it's ok, idk, but it is longer and based off the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. There's also another song that's used in here and it's called Wolf by Now, Now. So please enjoy reading and review! and i'll get back to writing chapter 9 for Young Blood.**

**Follow on twitter at lovelesshipster, i'll follow back :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my thoughts.**

* * *

Mitchie Torres sat on top of the table outside of her high school, checking her twitter account on her phone. At seventeen years old, this rocker chick had it all and oh! Did I forget to mention that she's a lead singer in a band? Yes, this girl was in a band with three of her closest friends.

However, the _one_ thing that Mitchie didn't have was a girlfriend. Yes, this girl likes girls and it didn't matter what others thought about her. In fact, some would say it just made her that more attractive. And she had her sights set on a girl that she wanted, Alex Russo. Except, the only problem with that was, she had a girlfriend.

Alex was everything Mitchie liked in girls: Smart, funny, confident, and hot. And she didn't care if she had a girlfriend, she was gonna make Alex hers one way or another. Out of her peripheral vision she saw the darkest and prettiest color that stood out from the rest, red. She knew who that was and she knew who was with her too.

The black-haired girl hopped off the table and sauntered on over to the two girls that were sitting on the bench, kissing each other.

"Hey you lovebirds," Mitchie said.

Both girls turned their heads to the direction they heard her voice.

"Hey Mitch, what's up?" Alex said.

"Oh just wanted to stop by and tell y'all that I'm gonna throw a party on Friday night."

"What's the occasion?" Cat, the dark red head said as she intertwined her fingers with Alex's.

"No occasion, really," She put her phone back in her pocket and flipped her bangs from her face, "there haven't been any parties lately, so I decided why not do the honors? You guys are gonna come, right?"

"We'll totally be there!" Cat said, optimistic.

"Awesome."

"What time should we be there?" Alex asked.

"The party doesn't start 'til eleven, but y'all seem like the fashionably late kind of type," she said, giving a light chuckle.

"Cool," Alex got up and Cat followed suit, "Well, we'll see you on Friday then," The brunette said.

"Great! See you guys there," she said as she turned around to leave.

"Bye Mitchie!" Cat said still optimistic.

Mitchie put her hand in the air to signify a 'bye' and went to go find her friends. Alex watched her leave and thought, _she's so hot. _The two teens left and went inside the building that held the art class Alex had.

See, Alex and Cat met two months ago in technical theatre. They always had the occasional small talk. But one day when the teacher assigned the two to paint the work they had been doing that week, they both seemed to like each other– so the Latina asked her out.

* * *

When Friday night rolled around the rocker was getting herself ready for her party. She normally didn't host parties– she liked attending them –but she had asked her parents if she could and they agreed– only if they agreed to leave the house for a few hours.

The black-haired beauty was dressed in a white blazer, a Misfits tee, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black wedges. She added a few rings and an owl necklace and applied her make-up, dolling herself up. She wanted to look good for Alex, so she added one final touch, perfume.

She grabbed the Paris Hilton Siren perfume and sprayed it twice on her neck. She could hear the music from downstairs be turned up louder than it was and walked out of the restroom and into her room.

"I swear, if the neighbors call the cops because the music is too loud this will be the last time I ever throw a party," Mitchie said as she took a sip of the Heineken that was on her dresser.

"Girl, you gotta relax. They're just listening to the music," Caitlyn, her best friend, told her.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong," she said as she fixed her bangs that were in the way of her face.

Caitlyn dropped the Rolling Stones magazine she was reading and got up from the rocker's bed, "Are you trying to impress Alex?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

She chuckled, "I think you know the answer to that, Caitlyn."

"Dude, you got it bad for her."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and took another sip of her beer before answering her friend, "What? She's sexy as fuck and I intend to make her my girlfriend by tonight."

Caitlyn laughed, "Oh, I'd love to see how that will work out for you, darling. Aren't you forgetting one teensy _major_ problem?"

"And What's that?" the teen asked, clueless.

Her best friend put her hand on her forehead and shook her head, "Um, Hello? Need I remind you that she's with Cat?"

Mitchie strolled back to her restroom and examined how she would look with her blazer closed, "Just because she's with Cat doesn't mean she's going to get in the way of what I want," she said as she strolled back out with her blazer open.

"Ok then, miss-I-can-get-what-I-want, let's see if you can get Alex to be your girlfriend by the end of the night," Caitlyn said as she grabbed her friend's beer from her hand and took a drink out of it.

The two girls left Mitchie's room and went downstairs. As the rocker was descending the stairs she turned her head and saw the most beautiful girl in her house, Alex. She was standing next to Cat, talking to this other girl from school.

Her skin was glowing in that dress and her hair was in it's naturally long wavy form. She was wearing a blue sequined dress that had her back exposing and stopped midway on her thighs– which sculpted her body perfectly.

She grinned; "Fuck, she's gorgeous," Mitchie said under her breath and made her way over to her.

The tall brunette saw the seventeen-year-old and smiled. It was no secret that Alex liked Mitchie– ever since they laid eyes on each other in class they were drawn to each other. And this was before Alex had got with Cat. But, the Latina never made a move on the rocker; it was Mitchie herself who was always going after Alex.

When she saw that the hostess was walking up to her, she quickly grabbed her girlfriend's hand and laced their fingers together. Mitchie smirked and Alex pretended that she was listening in on the conversation that had been going on.

"Wow! Someone's looking fine as hell," Mitchie said, winking at Alex.

"Oh, you're not looking bad yourself, Torres," Alex said as she checked out the rocker.

Mitchie displayed a smug grin and shrugged, "I did it for you, babe."

Alex let out a laugh and shoved Mitchie with her free hand, "Get outta here."

Cat noticed the flirting and told the girl she had been talking to that she'd talk to at school, "Hey Mitchie! This is a nice house," she exclaimed and pulled her girlfriend into her, getting possessive.

"Thanks Cat– I'm surprised y'all got here on time."

"Yeah, well, we actually have a date later on tonight, right baby?" Cat said, looking at her.

"Yup," Alex said and smiled at her.

In Mitchie's mind she was gagging at the idea of them going on a date, but instead she faked a smile, "Where you guys going?"

"Oh, we're gonna eat dinner at Applebee's and then go shopping," Alex said.

"Cute, hope you two enjoy each other," Mitchie said, raising her eyebrows.

Alex laughed, getting what she said, but Cat didn't quiet catch on to the joke, so she just smiled and let out giggle.

"Anyways, we have to get going in a few, but thanks for inviting us," Cat said and took a sip from the Heineken she was holding.

"No problem, glad you guys could come."

"Where's the restroom, by the way?" Cat asked as handed Alex her beer.

"It's upstairs, first door on the left," Mitchie said and Cat excused herself to the restroom. The rocker blew out some air and Alex giggled at her, "What?"

The Latina put a hand on her hip, "You really don't like Cat do you?"

"Eh, it's– I don't know, but what the hell do you see in that chick?" she said, looking at Alex.

Cat was the friendliest and kind girl that Alex had ever met. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the coloring box, but that's what Alex thought was cute. With her weird and questioning facts about things that randomly popped in her head, it was something that she had liked about the red head.

She shrugged, "She's cute," Alex said.

The rocker scoffed, "Really? Cute is what you aim for?"

"What? She's a nice girl."

"Honey, why be with her, when you can be with someone sexy like me," Mitchie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whoa there, you're a lot to handle, Torres," she said, smiling.

She giggled, "Is that so? Well," Mitchie stepped in front of her and whispered in her ear, "I think I can handle _you_," and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The brunette blushed and smelled the perfume she was wearing.

"You smell good," she said, while looking down to her heels.

"Go out with me."

"In your dreams, Mitchie."

"Ah, babe, you're killing me. I've already been there– c'mon let me take you out," the black-haired girl wrapped her arm around the, somewhat, taller girl and smiled.

"You're crazy," Alex tried to release Mitchie's arm from her waist, but the seventeen-year-old held a firm grip, "You do realize that Cat can come down those stairs at any minute?"

"Forget Cat– let's go to my room," she said, lowly for only Alex to hear, and leaned in to kiss her.

The Latina put her finger against her lips and Mitchie opened her eyes.

"First off, I'm not kissing you, second, I'm not going upstairs with you, and third, I have a girlfriend," she said with a grin.

Mitchie smirked and leaned her head back, "As you wish majesty," and left the girl standing there, waiting for her girlfriend to come back.

* * *

Days went by and all Mitchie could do was think of Alex the whole time. Even at band practice she wasn't trying, she was too busy daydreaming about the girl, than getting the chords down and singing for their next performance that was in Corpus Christi. She had been in the band for two years already, coming up with the band name _Nineteenth Street_, when her friends starting giving her ridiculous names.

She had known Shane, Nate, and Jason since they were little. Living on the same street and learning that they all shared a dream, being in a band. They were talented at playing instruments and were geniuses at writing lyrics, so they gave it a shot once they entered high school. It was only a matter of time until they got signed to a record label to pursue their dream.

"Aye, Mitchie," Shane said.

"Huh?" she mumbled, staring off into space.

"You're slacking, dude. It's already 7:30 and we gotta be home soon."

"Yeah, what's with you? There's no hype in you," Jason said, fixing the strap to his Fender bass guitar.

"I can't get Alex out of my head."

"When is she _not_ on your mind? Get with the girl or don't get with the girl, we've gotta practice," Nate said.

Mitchie shook off the daydreaming and cleared her throat.

"Right, sorry guys, ok let's do this," She gripped the mic and they all got ready– Nate waiting for his cue to hit the drums, Shane waiting to shred the guitar, and Jason waiting to drop the bass, "1, 2, 1, 2, 3…"

_I would kill to be your clothes__,_  
_Cling to your body and hang from your bones__,_  
_But I could make a mark If you would let me start_

_You've been feeling smaller_  
_Take a different number_  
_Like you do_  
_Like you do_  
_When you talk about it_  
_You don't want to hear it_  
_Tell me more, tell it all, can you take it_

_I would kill to be the cold_  
_Tracing your body and shaking your bones_  
_But I can't sleep at night_  
_I can't sleep at night__…_

Their sound was alternative rock, like Paramore or Fall out Boy. After their set had finished, Mitchie went to her room and decided to take a nap. Meanwhile with the gorgeous Latina, she was sitting Indian style on her girlfriend's bed, doing her homework.

"Who was the youngest signer of the Declaration of Independence?" Alex asked.

"Uh," Cat rapidly tapped her pencil against her binder, thinking hard of the four answers, "Thomas Jefferson?"

"Nope, the answer's Edward Rutledge."

She groaned, "I suck at History– it's too hard."

"Don't worry, babe. I'll help you," she rubbed the back of her girlfriend's and read the next question.

Cat was lying on her stomach with her head at the foot of her bed.

"Mmm, can you massage my back?"

"You stressed, babe?" Alex said as she set aside her homework.

"Yeah, all this studying is making my head hurt," she rested her head on top of hands and closed her eyes.

Alex straddled the girl and kneaded her fingers into the young girl's back, "I can help you with that," she whispered in her ear and gave it a kiss.

She felt her ease more when she applied pressure on her lower back, and then Alex's phone rang indicating she had a text. She decided to keep massaging her girlfriend's back and ignore her phone. _It's probably mom_, she thought. But it rang again and Alex groaned and got off Cat.

"What does this woman want?" she said as she grabbed her phone that was by her binder.

But when she saw the name on the screen she instantly smiled, it was Mitchie.

_Hey gorgeous _

_You should come over_

"Who is it?" Cat asked.

"Uh, just my mom…"

The brunette quickly texted her back: _I'm kinda busy at the moment._

_What Cat's not satisfying you enough ;)_

_Lol no I'm not doing that! I was giving Cat a massage._

_Haha right, anyways ditch ur girl so you can hang with me._

_Maybe some other day :P_

_Fine, but I'm gonna take you out on a date._

And at those words Alex couldn't help the huge smile spread across her cheeks. She'd always dreamt of Mitchie taking her out on a date, like to the movies or a nice Italian restaurant. But she had a girlfriend to do that with and quite frankly she wished it was the rocker instead. She didn't know why she never asked Mitchie to be her girlfriend– she could've if she wanted to, but she kinda liked flirting with her, it was fun.

* * *

It was Wednesday and the black-haired girl was in the library because the class had to use the computers. She had to type out an assignment about something she had forgotten already. So she put her elbows on the table and rested her head in the palms of her hands and stared and the white blank page on the computer screen.

Then she saw someone pass by and realized it was Cat, she saw her go into one of the many aisles of the book shelves and got up from her seat and followed her. She saw her observing the books and walked up to her.

"Hey," she said

The petite girl turned her head and gave a smile, "Hey Mitchie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have to work on this stupid assignment Mr. Clark assigned us."

"Is it the report on "The Origin of Life"?"

"Yeah, that's the one," she watched her grab a book off the shelf and read the passage on the back of it. The rocker smirked; it would be fun to mess with Cat's brain awhile she was here, "So how's everything with you and Alex?"

"It's fine, we're doing great."

"That's not what I heard," Mitchie said as she crossed her arms.

The dark red head stopped reading the book and looked at her concerned.

"What did you hear?"

"Well, let's be honest… you do know that you and Alex will break up, right?"

"Um, what makes you say that?" Cat said, putting the book back on the shelf.

"Because it's the truth– _and, _well, she wants to be with me, isn't it obvious?"

The younger girl didn't say anything and felt sad. She had feeling that Alex seemed more interested into Mitchie than herself. They had a good relationship– not many arguments and always making time for each other. She liked Alex– she was the prettiest girl at school –but she wasn't sure if she had a strong affection for her.

"Mitchie, you could be with any girl you wanted to, so why Alex?" she said, her voice barely rising with anger.

The seventeen-year-old grew an amused smile, "It's nothing personal kitty-cat, but everyone knows that Alex and I are supposed to be together…," she unfolded her arms, slid out a random book from the shelf, and opened it to a random page, "even you know that."

Mitchie glanced up to see Cat's face and grinned. The red-head was startled with incomprehension. It was true; she practically counted down the days until she and Alex broke up, just so Mitchie and Alex could become an item. She cared for her girlfriend and wanted what was best for her, but she really didn't like the black-haired beauty.

There was something that irked the teenage girl about Mitchie and she scowled at her. The rocker knew she was pushing her buttons and put the book back in its place.

"Think on the bright side, you'll be single and get to date whoever you want," Mitchie said.

"But I don't I want to be single, I wanna be with Alex."

"What? Are you falling for her?"

"No I– I don't know, just…"

"Might as well break up with her, if you don't love her."

"You probably don't love her either too."

"Oh, Believe me I do, but what's important is that I'm gonna take your girl out on a date," she said.

"You can't do that! She's my girlfriend!" Cat said, shouting, but remembered that she was in the library.

Mitchie raised her eyebrow, "So? I don't like _you, _I like _Alex._ Get where I'm going with this?"

The red-head rolled her eyes, "Just stay away from me and Alex," she said and walked past the rocker.

Later that day Alex noticed that Cat wasn't talking as much and asked what was wrong. It took her time to tell her, but when she told her what Mitchie said to her during fifth period, they starting disputing about whether or not they should break up. Alex got mad and left her girlfriend's house. She didn't want to hurt Cat's feelings, but she _really _wanted to be Mitchie.

So she went to the rocker's house, it was the easiest decision that she ever had. The Latina was welcomed by Mitchie's mother and asked where the seventeen-year-old girl was. Her room was upstairs the one with the door open, Alex could hear the strum of a guitar and beautiful voice that came with it.

"Your voice is amazing," she said and Mitchie suddenly turned her head, smiling.

"Hey babe, ready for that date?" she said and winked.

Alex giggled and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Not yet, but Cat told me what you said to her."

"Uh huh, did you break up with her?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, we got in a fight and I left her house."

"That sounds like a break up to me."

"This is your fault, y'know."

Mitchie chuckled, "I was just messing with her," and Alex looked at her gravely, "It would be ten times easier if you just dumped her and get with me."

The Latina groaned, "Man, why do you have to be so sexy?"

"I ask myself that question all the time, like, I'm just too sexy for you people," she said, nonchalantly.

Alex laughed, "Don't start getting cocky on me."

"Well, I can't help that I'm sexy," she smirked and leaned closer to her. She was gonna kiss her and Alex didn't back out this time, so she met her halfway and pressed her lips to Mitchie's. It was a sweet soft kiss and the two teenagers smiled into it, "Now will you be my girlfriend?" Mitchie asked as soon as they parted.

"Uh, no."

"Uh, what?"

"Cat's my girlfriend."

"So you're gonna make me chase after you again?"

Alex only smiled at her– she could've ended things with Cat right then and there, but she really didn't have the heart to do it to the poor girl. It was a sucky situation, because the read head basically set herself up to get dumped. She felt bad that she was doing this to her and dragging her along. The young girl didn't need that.

So the rocker came up with an idea, she wanted Alex to go see her perform at the White Rabbit. If asking her to be her girlfriend wasn't working, then maybe a song would convince her otherwise. Now she wasn't gonna pull some romantic ass song to swoon her over, no, she had the best song in mind that was straight blunt to the point.

* * *

The day of the performance was on a Sunday, during the night. It was packed with all the teenagers that would come whenever their favorite band performed. For the four band members it was a typical night for them– playing at venues around Texas and growing more fans throughout their songs. That was their life.

They were going to play at 9:30, after this other band was finished. Their set was almost an hour long and the black-haired beauty hoped that Alex was already in the crowd. The four teens were warming up backstage and getting the last bit of jitters out of their systems before they went on.

"What's Mitchie's band called?" Harper, Alex's best friend, asked her.

"Nineteenth Street," she said, shouting in her friend's ear, because of the sound of the band that was playing, "They're really good."

The two girls were in the crowd, standing close to the stage.

"And Cat doesn't mind that you're over here instead of being with her?"

"Eh, she doesn't know that I'm here," she said, with a nervous smile and Harper's eyes widen, "She thinks I'm at my cousin's house."

"You lied to her!"

"I had to– she'd freak if she knew I was here."

"When are you going to break up with her?"

"I was thinking tomorrow."

Then the band stopped and everybody clapped. Their band was up next and Mitchie felt nervous, like the first time she had ever performed. The rocker inhaled and exhaled, clearing her mind. She needed to impress Alex; she jumped up and down a few times and looked to her band mates, they were all doing their little warm ups.

Finally when they emerged from the back everybody shouted and screamed, Alex grinned when she saw the rocker standing in front of the mic. She was wearing a sleeveless Beatles muscle tee, blue jeans, and Converses. Mitchie saw Alex in the crowd, smiled, and mouthed 'Hi' to her.

"Hey guys, we're Nineteenth Street… this song is called Wolf," she said.

With each passing song everybody bobbed their heads to the music and sang along. Alex just stared at the rocker; she liked how she would flip her hair and belt out a note. This girl was the opposite of Cat and she had more in common with her than her own girlfriend, and it made the brunette think why she was even her girlfriend.

Then when it came down to the song that Mitchie was waiting to sing, she grabbed the white electric guitar– that was positioned by Nate's drum set and put it over herself. She looked into the crowd and smirked at Alex.

"You guys having fun," Mitchie said into the mic and everybody yelled in excitement, "Awesome! This last song will be a cover song, but before we play it, there's something I have to say... So there's this girl I _really, really like_ and she's here tonight."

"What the hell is she doing?" Alex whispered to Harper.

"I don't know."

"She's standing right there," the black haired girl pointed at Alex and everyone around her looked at her, "Everybody say 'Hi Alex'," the whole crowd did and Alex blushed. Mitchie giggled, "Anyways I've been trying to ask her to be my girlfriend, but she keeps refusing–"

"Yeah, because she has a girlfriend already," Shane said into his mic and everybody laughed.

"Shut up, Shane– yeah, she's with someone, but I want her to know that I could be the best fucking girlfriend she's ever had," Everyone went crazy and the Latina hid her face in her hands, feeling embarrassed, "So Alex, this one's for you," it was silent for a second before Mitchie winked at Alex, and then she started to sing:

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_No it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And hell yeah_  
_I'm the mother fuckin' princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

The brunette couldn't believe Mitchie was singing this song to her. She had the biggest smile on her face and sang along to the words. Now she knew that it was time to stop stalling the question Mitchie kept asking her. She really wanted to be her fucking girlfriend and it was ironic how true these lyrics were. _What the hell was I thinking?_ Alex thought and laughed at herself.

It was nerve-wracking for her to be singing this song and playing the guitar at the same time, she didn't want to screw up in front of Alex. The song was nearing the end and Mitchie gave it her all. When the song finished everybody went crazy and clapped.

"Thank you, goodnight everyone," Mitchie said out of breath.

While Mitchie's bandmates went backstage and Harper left to go wait in the car, Alex was still standing there in a gray t-shirt, shorts, and white converses. Everyone else started to leave the room too and the black-haired beauty jumped off the stage to go talk to Alex.

"That was a nice song choice," Alex said.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna be corny and pick some romantic song."

She had a thin layer of sweat on her forehead and wiped it with the back of her hand.

Alex laughed, "I loved it."

"So for the last time, now will you be my girlfriend?" Mitchie said.

The brunette pulled her in for a kiss and the rocker placed her hands on her hips. They kissed each other for some time until Alex broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Mitchie's.

"Yes, I wanna be your girlfriend," she said, smiling.

Mitchie smiled too and kissed her. After so many months and countless attempts she finally got the girl of her dreams.

"But what about Cat? I still haven't broken up with her," Alex said, breaking the kiss again and putting her hands on her shoulders.

Mitchie chuckled, "Don't worry; I'm sure she'll figure it out tomorrow."


End file.
